YouTube Fool
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Sasuke cruises around the YouTube site out of sheer boredom only to discover a blonde idiot with the voice of an angel being taped by three brats. And now Naruto's become one of the most viewed videos. Who knew the dobe had it in him? Yaoi


Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I originally wrote this story on another site but I started to get major hints from some reviewers that I should update the fic here so that they can get alerts when it is updated. It really depends on the readers/reviewers if I will update despite its success on the other site but I'll give it a shot.

Don't own the song by HelloGoodbye 'Here (In your Arms)' but I was listening to it over and over again while typing this. Hope you enjoy and reviews are always appreciated.

**YouTube Fool**

A dark figure leaned back in his computer chair waiting for his computer to whir into life. His fingers making sure to press the power button of his computer's stereo system 'on' before he once more leaned back. Digits lightly drummed against the desk waiting patiently for the Window's screen to completely load up and disappear before showing a bunch of icons on his desktop of Johnny Depp.

'What? He could like Johnny if he wanted to,' he huffed scowling as if there was someone to dispute it. His dark head whipped to the left then to the right to see if anyone would pop out from some corner of his room to contest it. But not seeing anyone rising to the challenge he gave a familiar Uchiha smirk before drawing his mouse towards the Internet Explorer Icon and double-clicked.

His feet pushed him and his chair back from the desk before he gave himself a spin knowing that as soon as he faced the computer again his Internet window would pop up. And before he had gotten any further he would like for you to know that it was boredom. Boredom alone was what drove the young Uchiha to type in the words to go to the YouTube homepage. **Not** the fact that his brother Itachi had broken his promise to take him to the Evanescence concert in favor of taking his shark looking friend Kisame.

'Tch was his mother watching Jaws movies when she was pregnant with Kisame or what?' he thought rolling his eyes. Though then again he had to admit to himself that it could also be the fact that the guy totally filed his teeth to give them that razor sharp look.

'**Wierdo.****'** He then gave his head a quick shake to clear it of such unsavory images of his brother's shark friend. But where was he again? Oh yeah YouTube…

He sighed trying to figure out what he wanted to look up. I mean every time he tried to look up his favorite anime some idiot would fake him out with a spoof episode or YouTube itself deleted the 'actual' episode. And without realizing it he found that he had already typed in the keywords for **'****Get****Backers****Ep****20****'**. But of course when he looked at the screen he wondered if it was possible to send the YouTube site a virus.

'Damn it I can't watch Get Backers subbed in Spanish or Italian,' he grumbled to himself. His fingers already moved the mouse to highlight the keywords in the search bar before deleting them all. Then not quite done yet he moved his digits to type in the words to **'****HelloGoodbye****Here****In****Your****Arms****'** before glancing down at the array of homemade videos along with the actual music video.

If Sasuke were to be honest with himself he'd have to admit quite frankly that he preferred the song more then the video. 'I mean come on! To have the music video in a summer camp and end it at a dinky dance? Talk about cheesy.' He mentally flailed his arms in exasperation before once more looking around to see if anyone saw. 'Did they? No? Good. Because Uchiha's did not flail.'

So okay he wasn't going to look for the original music video. No he found his mouse traveling to one of the first videos that seemed to have been viewed many times so far. And with a raised brow he tried to figure out what was so interesting about a guy's back? Because that was all Sasuke could see in the little clip offered on the video's icon but curiosity was getting the better of him he clicked on it. His eyes glanced up to see the creator of the video 'KoNoHaBrAtZ' before he hit the pause button so the video could load.

'Sorry if this video cuts off the good part… you'll c what I mean l8ter. But Boss got real pissed after… (more)' was all the description said. Unless Sasuke was willing to click the highlighted more icon and before he could click to see what else the person was about to say he noticed the video had loaded.

**Click.** He pressed onto the full screen icon before pressing the arrow against the play then crossing his arms across his chest he waited. 'This better be good,' he thought before tuning back onto his computer screen. The video started only to show nothing but black before the lens cap of the camera was clearly taken off.

Okay now the camera was showing a doorknob… or that's what he thought it was. The Uchiha turned his head to the side to see if in fact that golden blob was a doorknob until the cameraperson adjusted the lens so that everything came into focus. 'Okay so it is a doorknob…' But still Sasuke's fingers itched to go to the mouse already grumbling about the poor quality of the footage; then he heard noises in the background as the camera adjusted upward to show a 'Keep Out' sign on a door.

'And this has so many hits, why?' he thought for like the umpteenth time.

"Is the red button on Moegi?" said a small boy's voice.

"I think so Konohamaru… Wait yeah there it goes," said a girl's voice.

"Okay, okay I'll stand right here and…" said the first voice.

Then someone came into focus against the creamy white door of what appeared to be someone's bedroom. Sasuke noticed that the boy that appeared had a messy mop of spiky brown hair that had obviously used mousse to look like it exploded straight up like that. The Uchiha was almost afraid the boy would trip, choke, or do a combination of two with that ridiculously long scarf around his neck. And if the kid didn't look any more ridiculous he had just pulled down the green goggles on his head, down to look through as if playing spy.

"Udon make sure you look out for Ebisu and Iruka-sensei I don't want them in the camera shot!" the boy named Konohamaru ordered. "Besides they'll try to stop it anyway."

"Gotcha."

'Was that Udon? The one that sounds congested?' Sasuke puzzled. His fingers frozen on the mouse as he looked on in interest despite himself. 'What could those brats possibly have done that generated that many hits?' But just then the brunette controlling the scenes on the video grinned before waving.

"Hey there we are outside of the room of the Boss okay? But anyway I have to do this carefully because he doesn't know I'm eavesdropping and if you tell him you are so dead to me," he declared in a hushed tone. His hand placed against the side of his face as if he was really telling the viewers a very important secret before he pointed his finger accusingly at the camera then laughed.

Sasuke thought the boy would have laughed some more but then the boy suddenly whipped his head around hearing something in the room that wasn't obviously heard on the video footage. Then as he looked back at the camera his eyes brown eyes widen in surprise before they lit with glee. "Oh man he's starting up the music so we better hurry. Hope he doesn't see us cause if he doesn't you're in for a hell of a show," the boy murmured excitedly before reaching for the doorknob.

Not at any point during that time did the thought of exiting from this video enter the Uchiha's head. It must have been something about how eager the small boy was to show his viewers what lay behind the door; as if he was showing a real treat at the risk of possible body injury later on. But as those fingers curled around the doorknob before easing it slowly open, while the camera dipped dramatically low before working its way back up as the cameraperson crouched, Sasuke was holding his breath.

He was waiting with them, almost as eager as they were to see what lay through the slowly widening door. And then suddenly the camera revealed a room with pictures of half naked girls and guys littering the wall. The room was a near mess with a upturn skateboard by a dresser drawer and a litter of clothes everywhere. But though as interesting as the mess was it was the young male standing in the middle of the room, practically naked except for a white towel slung around slim hips that drew the viewers' attention.

Blonde locks were plastered against the boy's scalp from what appeared to be the effects of a shower taken just moments ago. The flaxen strands curled upwards in stiff curls at the end as his hair began to dry. Headphones were seen for a moment before a hand reached over to grasp a towel and sling it over his head to towel dry, his back turned to the viewer with a mirror in front of him. And just as dark eyes watched as a bead of water trailed down a toned, tan back, marring the view of a orange and black demon fox that writhed sinisterly there, he nearly choked.

His fingers quickly moved the mouse to click the pause button while he thumped his chest. And let Sasuke get this straight it wasn't the obviously hot guy's backside that had him choking on air. No, Uchiha's **definitely** didn't choke. But Sasuke was hard put to prove otherwise as he coughed once more and only when he was reassured that he could breath did he venture to click the play button. No it was what the blonde stranger had said in a drop dead sexy voice.

'I hope you're watching me…'

His fingers itched to click back to the 2:05 frame but he let it fall away as suddenly the older boy's head began to bob. "Here it comes," breathed Konohamaru somewhere out of sight and then the Boss began to sing to his ipod, a cappella. His voice a smoldering tenor as he began:

_I like,_

_Where we are,_

_When we drive,_

_In your car._

_I like,_

_Where we are;_

_Here._

_Cause our lips,_

_Can touch,_

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush._

_Our lips,_

_Can touch;_

_Here. _

And then all of a sudden Sasuke couldn't help a startled chuckle fall from his lips as the young male began to bounce up and down to the upbeat part of the song.

_You are the one, the one that lies close to me._

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly._

_That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms. _

"Dobe," Sasuke breathed softly wondering at the bubbly blonde. 'How can he not noticed he's being taped?' But he refrained from thinking as the Boss settled down to continue singing to himself in the mirror. Part of Sasuke found himself wanting the blonde to sing to him like that as he continued.

_I like, _

_Where you sleep, _

_When you sleep, _

_Next to me. _

_I like, _

_Where you sleep, _

_Here. _

_Our lips, _

_Can touch. _

_And our cheeks, _

_Can brush. _

_Cause our lips can touch, _

_Here._

He leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head as he waited expectantly for the blonde to start bouncing again as it came back to that part of the song again. He shook his head, his lips twitching upward in what appeared to be a smile as he saw the Boss suddenly toss the towel away from his head. Those yellow strands now sticking up all over after he had given himself a good drying.

_You are the one, the one that lies close to me._

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. _

_That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms. _

Then the boss slowing down the boss seemed to reach out to himself in the mirror. His fingers caressed the glass almost as if he was seeing someone other then his reflection.

_Our lips,_

_Can touch._

_Our lips,_

_Can touch;_

_Here. _

Hands quickly reached to grip the towel that threaten to come loose from his hips leaving nothing but air and drying water droplets to caress him. And the Uchiha refused to admit that when the dobe had begun to bounce again and had nearly lost his towel that he cursed every deity he knew for being so cruel.

_You are the one, the one that lies close to me._

_Whispers "Hello, I miss you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. _

_That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms _

And he repeated that part of the song for the second time the blonde whirled around still bouncing. One tan hand clutched his towel so that it wouldn't slip down again. Eyes were close as he bobbed his head to the beat singing the lyrics as if truly was only him in the room. Tittering could be heard someone in the background, probably coming from the girl as they saw the blonde. "Told you," Konohamaru whispered softly. Then yelped as eyes the most amazing shade of blue opened up.

_You are the one, the one that lies close to me._

_Whispers "Hello, I miss you I miss you."_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. _

_That there's no place else I could be but here in your _

Sasuke could have sworn he stopped breathing again as he finally saw the face of the blonde dobe. His fingers nearly digging into his pants leg as he saw the whiskered face of the so called 'Boss' pale under that golden tan before darkening in anger. Those wide, expressive orbs widening before narrowing in cold fury as the last words to the song was cut off from his lips.

_Here in your arms_

_Here in yo— _

"What the fuck are you doing you little boggier! Who told you could tape me!" howled the blonde tossing what looked like a brush he had used for a microphone away. Stunned and entrance by the pure rage on the blonde's face he watched as the camera trembled before turning off and ending the video just as the blonde nearly tripped on Konohamaru's scarf and lost hold of his towel.

"Damn it cut off right at the good part," Sasuke sighed in disappointment before minimizing the full screen window. And before the Uchiha could dwell on what he had just seen he made sure to 'Save to Favorites' joining 2,903 other people who had this on favorites.

A/N: Well that's it… shows over… Now that this idea is out I can now rest in peace. God if I could see a hot guy do that on YouTube I'd so favorite it. Oh well Ja.


End file.
